plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalapeno
Jalapeno (Jalapeño in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is an instant-kill plant that can clear an entire lane of zombies. Its shape and name is based on the real-life jalapeño pepper, valued for its spicy flavor. The actual jalapeño is one of the species located under the plant genus Capsicum annuum. Audio The sound that the Jalapeno makes when it explodes. History In Plants vs. Zombies, Jalapeno is obtained after beating Level 3-5. It destroys a whole lane of zombies. It can also melt the Zomboni's ice trail and Dr. Zomboss' iceballs all at once and unfreeze frozen zombies. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Jalapeño is unlocked after reclaiming The Cafe Lot. Its sun cost is lower than in Plants vs. Zombies, costing only 100 sun. It can burn all zombies on the path. If it is planted on crossroad, it can attack two paths of zombies. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Jalapeno returns in this game with the same function. However, it is a premium plant, and it is required to be purchased with real-life money. However, it can be unlocked in the Chinese version for free. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Slow Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Usage: single use, instant This jalapeno is one spicy character by day and The Macramé Vigilante by night. You might be wondering what his secret weapons is... it's knots. Facebook description News Feed He's trying his best not to explode, but when he does, he'll take out a whole row of zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page "NNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Level upgrade Note: Jalapeno can't be upgraded to level 4. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Fire Blast: Spits fire to all enemies in its lane and burns them. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' General Jalapenos can be good last-minute savers, since they can be planted behind an incoming wave, clearing the entire lane. Also, since a Jalapeno will melt ice as well as destroy a Zomboni and ladders, it makes a great addition to any levels with them; this is why Jalapenos are of great help in the mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It takes two Jalapenos to kill a Gargantuar, so keep that in mind. The best way to deal with a Gargantuar is to Squash it first (to remove the Imp) and then use a Jalapeno to kill the Imp and Gargantuar quickly. When dealing with Dr. Zomboss in the boss battle, Jalapeno will destroy incoming iceballs he sends, as well as do some damage to his Zombot. Like the usage of the Jalapeno, plant them in rows with incoming iceballs to save the row from being destroyed. Note, however, that Jalapenos also unfreeze any zombies that can survive it (Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss) in the same manner as peas lit by Torchwood. They are a good candidate for imitation as they have a very slow recharge. Column Like You See 'Em mini-game Jalapeno can be planted in a column of pots to clear the entire roof of zombies, except for Gargantuars that have a lot of health left. These are usually obtained once or twice, so they should be saved for either when huge waves two and three when Gargantuars appear or when Ladder Zombies have placed ladders on your defensive plants. Jalapenos will also melt the ladders placed on the defensive plants, if any. However, do not use them if you are going to aim for the Chilli Free achievement. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' General Jalapeno has the same manner like in the first game. It is a good idea to use this plant against Barrel Roller Zombies, even when in groups, so no Imp Pirate Zombies will launch out of the barrels. If you are going to use this against Gargantuars, avoid planting one when its Imp is in the mid-air. Wait for the Imp to land on the ground and then plant the Jalapeno to kill both zombies, including some zombies near it. It is best to combine this plant with a Sweet Potato, so that the Sweet Potato can attract multiple zombies in one lane and you have the chance of using Jalapeno to destroy almost every zombie in one lane. Jalapenos are great for eliminating entire lanes of tombstones in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, allowing the players to plan their defense easier, especially in Endless Zone levels with high densities of tombstones. Do not use Jalapenos against Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge. This is because Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to fire attacks, thus wasting 125 sun in process. Gallery Trivia General *Jalapeno's right eye twitches, and it never stops twitching. *The flaming effect is due to the spiciness of peppers. *Jalapeno is one of the few plants to appear in all games. The others are Peashooter, Repeater, Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Snow Pea, Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, and Magnet-shroom. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Jalapeno is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies whose name starts with letter J. *If it is crushed before it explodes, then it will detonate early. Any Flower Pots on where the Jalapeno was will be crushed. *The row of flames extinguishes from the left. *By looking very closely, Jalapeno has green pupils. *There are 2 achievements that involve the Jalapeno, Chill Out and Chilli Free. **One involves the player using a Jalapeno and the other involved the player not using a Jalapeno. *A Jalapeno can clear a lane of daisies made by killed zombies (if "daisies" was typed). *In the Suburban Almanac, the Jalapeno is shaking fast while in the Zen Garden it shakes slow. However, on the iOS and Android versions, it shakes fast in the Zen Garden. It will also shake fast if the player gives it a Chocolate (only when it is happy). *If Jalapeno or other explosive plant (with the exception of Potato Mine) is used to destroy a zombie in ZomBotany, it will turn the zombie black, but it will not fall into ashes. *A Chili Pepper T-shirt was available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 80 Microsoft Points. It was a white T-shirt with a picture of the Jalapeno on it. *Jalapeno will close one eye while exploding. *Jalapeno, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Puff-shroom are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Suburban Almanac entry. **Jalapeno is mentioned in Imitater's Almanac entry. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Jalapeño hops around before detonating. *Jalapeño's silhouette used for the recharging overlay is actually the one from the Chilly Pepper, so the grayed-out Jalapeño appears to have a bit of ice hanging from its stem, like the Chilly Pepper. *Unlike the other Jalapeno explosions, the Jalapeño expands inside, but changes shape during the explosion. *Sometimes there is a glitch where a Bamboo Shoot will shoot a Jalapeño. *It is the only plant name with an accent on a letter in spelling. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jalapeno's explosion plays additional sounds absent from the previous game. It makes a "wheeee" sound and maracas during the explosion. *The fire spreads from the Jalapeno, instead of instantly setting the whole row on fire. It does not affect its effectiveness. *Zombies ignore it instead of trying to eat it like the other instant-usage plants. *Jalapeno cannot kill Imps in mid air thrown by Gargantuars. **This is most likely because it is setting the ground on fire and thus cannot reach the Imp when it's in the air. *It is the only plant that can kill a Barrel Roller Zombie without releasing Imp Pirate Zombies from the barrel. **However, the Plant Food effect of Snapdragon can also do this. *Its eyes do not look at the zombies. *Jalapeno is the first plant whose range is the entire lane, the second being Laser Bean, and the third being Hurrikale. *In the Chinese version, it is one of two instant-use plants that has level upgrades, the other being Cherry Bomb. *Jalapeno, Grave Buster, and Bonk Choy are the only plants whose teeth are always visible. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by spitting fireballs at them. See also *Chilly Pepper *Jalapeno Zombie *Premium plants ru:Халапеньоvi:Jalapeno Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Pool Category:Pool obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Premium plants Category:Path-placed plants Category:Fire plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Offensive plants (All Stars)